


Sif the Conqueror

by Harper21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Discipline, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Lap Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper21/pseuds/Harper21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very AU- Lady Sif loves battle, so much that she is banished from Asgard for trying to incite war with another realm. In disgrace, the warrior travels from realm to realm, fighting random wars and recruiting warriors and ships to fly them. Within her massive fleet, Sif and her army come across Midgard.<br/>Tired of the constant warfare, Sif finally decides to "settle down"... by conquering the entire planet. With the Earth now her kingdom and the human race her subjects, Sif has no one left to fight. She decides to relieve tension through another form of physical activity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sif/Betty Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Sif has conquered the entire planet, and now rules in the style of the Persians. This means she lets most of the world's governments retain authority as long as they defer to hers and give her tribute.  
> She provides the world with new technology and an effective peacekeeping force, the world "provides" her with it most beautiful women as her concubines  
> PS. Betty Ross is the "Hulk" portrayal

Hundreds of satellites orbiting the planet had their lenses focused on the star-shaped palace, while millions of screens around the world constantly transmitted their images to the public. This was the only way to view the grand structure because of its location in a remote area of Siberia where access by land or air was forbidden and near impossible.

This was the Harem of the Conqueror, the Almighty Sif.

The area outside the palace's thick walls was inhospitably cold, populated only by the alien guards patrolling it. The inside had an artificial environment within every room tuned perfectly to each of its occupants' preference.

The palace was so remote and so impregnable by necessity; Sif was at her most vulnerable here, and the world knew it.

This was her true home, away from everyone but herself and her girls. This palace was the only place she felt was worthy of them, and so she had installed every possible luxury within its thousand rooms. 

Her girls needed entertainment to keep them occupied during the weeks between her visits. Each concubine had their own private residence with a pool and gym to keep in shape and were allowed the occasional family or friend to visit them.

Navigating through such a facility was difficult, but Sif considered it just the start of the hunt. Her lust for her girls had replaced her lust for battle. It was this lust that brought her to one of her favorite girls.

Betty Ross loved to swim, so much so that her own pool had been made larger and longer than the others'. She had been a lifeguard in college, and had frequented the university pool day and night. The raven-haired army brat lost herself when she swam, hours raced past her awareness.

Betty had started her day by practicing her strokes and was startled out of her trance by the arms that wrapped around her waist and hoisted her into the air. She let out a childish squeal.

_"Eeeeeh! Don't drop me, please!"_

Sif gave her ass a light slap and wrapped her ivory thighs around her waist.

 _"Speak properly, beautiful girl"_ , she husked

_"S-sorry Mistress, please don't drop me..."_

Betty wrapped her arms around the taller girl's shoulders and Sif's hazel eyes broke away from her own green to stare at hard earned biceps that glistened under the light. The shorter girl felt the wet fabric clutched in her hands .

Consumed by her lust for the gorgeous swimmer, the warrior had forgotten to undress before diving into the water.

 _"You know me better than that, sweet girl"_ , said Sif as she studied the contrast of the woman's thick, black eyebrows with her glistening, porcelain skin.

Sif kept tight hold of her ass with one hand and combed through her jet black hair with the other. She watched the light reveal the blue tones of each wet strand as the former nuclear technician buried her face the warrior's neck.

 _"Your clothes, Mistress...  maybe you should take them off."_ Betty mumbled into her neck.

 _"And waste what precious seconds I could instead spend between your thighs?"_ , the warrior husked into her ear.

With the shorter girl in her arms, she waded through the water towards the end of the pool. Sif hoisted the woman onto the diving board and spread her thighs open to glisten in the light. She started to lick the edge of her thighs, and her eyes never strayed far from her destination. The warrior stopped, transfixed by the glistening pink of her cunt.

After several seconds passed, the brunette on her back let out a loud squeal of indignation.

_"What the hell are you doing?!"_

The warrior gave her concubine an open hand slap to her pussy.

_"MISTRESS, Mistress... What are you doing?!"_

_"Admiring you, beautiful girl"_ , Sif replied.

The emerald-eyes of her girl flashed with anger.

 _"Well, stop admiring and take what you've come all this way here for,"_ Betty gave her a smirk as she went on, _"Mistress."_

Sif realized then that one of her longest kept concubines had become cocky, and it was all her fault. She had often come to visit her when she swam laps, just to watch her. and admire her gleaming muscles. When the warrior learned of her passion for swimming, she never could have imagined what that passion, an Olympic-sized pool and an excess of free time would do for her figure.

Betty Ross had grown even more beautiful as her swimmer's figure became more and more defined, and she reaped the benefits of her mistress's favor. That meant more frequent visits, which also meant she could request more material goods to be included in the weekly deliveries that came into the harem. More reading material, SkyMall products, and anything else she wanted came more frequently to her than most of the rest of the concubines.

Sif rested her chin upon the panting girl's clit and answered her with a smirk of her own.

_"You are much too spoiled, my beautiful wench. Do you know that?"_

Betty shuddered from the stimulation and answered back.

_"I'm a sex slave, Mistress."_

_"Yes,"_ Sif replied

 _"You are indeed an **insolent** ,"_ she spoke each word against the hood of her clit, _" **spoiled** sex slave"_

The nuclear technician gasped and threw her head back, while her owner rubbed her cheek against her mound.

_"If you want my tongue then you had better wrap those thighs around my head like a proper tart"_

Betty obeyed, wrapping her legs around the dark head, while the warrior drove her tongue into velvet. Screams echoed throughout the residence, as the concubine thrashed around and clutched desperately onto the edges of the diving board.

Penetration from the alien warrior's tongue was unlike anything Betty had ever felt. It was supernaturally solid and flexible. The writhing girl had to admit to herself she never felt more full than when that hot muscle was wriggling inside her. Sif's tongue continued to stroke the inside of her walls while her nose  bumped against her swollen clit.

The brunette's climax grew closer, and a layer of sweat replaced the dried chlorine. She grasped locks of raven hair, pulling harder as her release approached. Quivering thighs clamped around the warrior's head had been denying her air for several minutes.

 _"Fuck...fuck- please, Mistress!"_ Betty cried louder as she was drawn to the edge.

She was there, she was right there... and then...

....Nothing.

 The warrior's tongue withdrew from her passage, and the emptiness that resulted shocked Betty into desperate panic. Her whole body thrashed in frustration. She tried pulling her mistress's head back in with her hands, before Sif slapped them away.

Her powerful legs wrapped tighter around the warrior's head in defiance, before they were wrestled apart with ease.

 _"Please, please, PLEASE, PLE-"_ , Betty cried

 _"That is **enough** , beautiful girl!"_  Sif replied.

Her tone made the pleading girl stop in spite of herself. Sif pulled her concubine back into her arms, keeping her above the water. She stepped out of the pool with the defeated brunette clutched around her, quaking from the pressure in her groin.

The warrior laid the woman upon a nearby pool chaise, knelt beside her, and kissed her forehead. She grabbed the hand that was slowly creeping down to provide some form of relief, and pulled it to her lips.

_"Has your father taught you nothing of proper etiquette, lovely girl?"_

Sif laid her hand upon the girl's mound. Betty had enough presence of mind to respond with a dry whisper.

_"Please don't talk about my father with your hand on my crotch... Mistress."_

Sif smiled against the other brunette's cheek.

 _"I can assure you the Warrior Ross will not be mentioned further until the next time he marshals another rebellion"_ , Sif said, with full confidence that day would come.

Betty knew it was a certainty as well. Former General Ross would not stop fighting until his daughter and the rest of the world was free of alien control, or until he was dead. And Sif's code of honor forbade the killing of her concubines' families.

_"It is proper etiquette not to touch what does not belong to you, silly girl. And this quim is mine alone."_

The Asgardian licked the sweat along her cheek and nuzzled her shining neck.

 _"Please, Mistress... please let me cum."_   Betty no longer had the strength to yell.

_"Your cum is mine as well, beautiful girl. You will find release when I allow it. I will leave the door to your chamber open. If you touch what is mine in any way, I will hear it. if you find release by any means, I will smell it."_

Sif stroked the brunette's flushed cheek and moved a lock of hair stuck to her forehead.

With a final kiss, the warrior stood up and began to unfasten the bindings of her tunic. 

" _Þrúðr!_ " She spoke to the empty room. **  
**

The room answered in a tinny artificial voice.

" _Yes, Mistress, is there something you require?_ "

A pile of soaked clothes dropped behind the warrior, and she strode toward the door, her porcelain figure completely bare.

" _Have my clothing washed and back to my chamber... without disturbing my little brat._ "

The AI responded, " _As you desire, Mistress._ "

Without even a glance back, Sif left the chamber, and a half-conscious, quivering mess behind.

 


	2. Sif/Pepper Potts

Pepper Potts was at her desk, the monitor in front of her illuminating the freckles of her face.

The statuesque ginger had previously been employed by Stark Industries as a secretary before she was so generously 'donated' to the Conqueror by Obadiah Stane. The Stark Industries Executive would often brag at company events that Potts' legs alone had bought humanity its first laser weapon.   

Although the former secretary hadn't chosen her current position voluntarily, she was very proactive and personable to all of her 'employers'. Her organizational skills had helped the Asgardian in maintaining her palace and its supplies. And these newly acquired secretarial duties had given the strawberry-blonde a selection of privileges in which to choose from.

Pepper had chosen the privilege of wearing clothes at all times, that which no other concubine shared. Another perk was that she could choose what sexual position her mistress would take her in; Her first night being bent over and fucked with moderately sized strap-on had not been to her particular taste, so she now enjoyed her sex facing the Norse goddess.

The ginger secretary was reviewing the harem's previous shipping manifest while she enjoyed a plate of crab legs and a glass of wine.

Sif had crept into her quarters and behind her as she worked. She pushed strawberry-blonde hair back from Pepper's ear to signal her arrival. 

Pepper jumped in her desk chair and swiveled it around.

 _"Mistress?!"_ she composed herself, _"Hello, Mistress. I-I thought you were with another...I thought you were occupied for the night."_

Sif knelt down between her legs and caressed the tan thighs and calves of her lovely secretary. The light of the computer monitor revealed her Mistress had recently shed off her clothes, leaving porcelain muscle bare. 

_"You know how much I detest this whole clothing arrangement? None of my other lovelies insist on denying me view of their skin."_

Dull nails dragged across freckled skin.

Pepper could not help the moan that came before she replied,

_"Its just a nightie, Mistress. And I seem to recall all my newly shipped clothes are more revealing than my previous wardrobes."_

Sif gave the blushing ginger a wolfish smile.

_"You should thank my dear Darcy for that, she is proficient with what you humans call 'shopping'"_

Pepper ran her fingers through the warrior's loose, damp raven-hair.

_"I've seen the results of Darcy's 'shopping sprees', Mistress. She's spending more than most countries' GDP."_

The warrior pushed the pink silk of the nightie up her thighs. Her mouth found its way to the cleavage the silk didn't cover.

_"Let her have her fun, beautiful girl. We can have ours now. Like disciplining a spoilt brat of my own making."_

Pepper gulped in recognition. She knew what kind of punishment came to those concubines who got too bratty for Sif's liking. And she also knew that the warrior liked to bring in another girl to help with said punishment.

_"I thought we agreed that I didn't do threesomes, Mistress."_

Sif's black eyebrow rose in amusement. She caressed freckled thighs and replied to the nervous ginger.

_"All that I require of **you** , sweet girl, is to be pleasured by a desperate little slut as I enact her punishment. The problem is she is not as skilled as I, so it will take quite some time for you to achieve completion."_

Pepper grew less nervous as the warrior swept ginger bangs away from her eyes.

To further ease her tension, Sif said,

_"And if she proves insufficient to the task, then I will finish you in any manner that you prefer."_

As the warrior's soft hand held a ruddy cheek, she could see Pepper's eyes darken with lust. She definitely had something specific in mind.

_"I wouldn't mind you using that 'high tech' toy you showed me last week, Mistress."_

The warrior's wolf grin returned. Her concubine was referring to the alien strap-on Sif had discovered in her travels. It was a synthetic construct that could relay pleasurable sensations to the user's nervous system when properly 'attached'. It was the closest Sif ever wanted to get to having an actual cock, and she used it sparingly to appreciate its effects.

_"It would be my pleasure, sweet girl. Now hold on tight"_

Pepper, wisely, grabbed tight hold around Sif's bare shoulders as she was hoisted off her chair. The ginger wrapped her long legs around the warriors, connecting her clothed core to solid abs.

Sif kept firm hold of her girl and carried her out of the room into the hall. 

 

 


	3. Sif/Betty Ross/Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments!

Jane Foster was having a bad day.

And it was entirely her former intern's fault.

Jane had been on the verge of a major physics breakthrough alongside her partner, Dr. Selvig. Just that morning she had been waiting on lab results when a squad of 8 foot tall blue humanoids arrived at her doorstep. These aliens claimed to be looking for the " _astrophysicist of the Revlon institute_ ".

They left no room for argument.

And so she had been hauled into a shuttle, flown to another hemisphere, and unceremoniously dumped in a holding cell in the top section of the palace.

As the mousy brunette paced her cell in complete panic, realization slowly but surely came to her. She remembered her intern Darcy used to make stupid jokes about her attractiveness before she was went missing one day under mysterious circumstances.

She could think of no one else with the means to bring her to the attention of the Asgardian.

Knowing her former intern, Jane figured she must have been the only woman to volunteer to be a part of the Conqueror's harem. And that bitch had brought her into this mess.

The question in Jane's mind was motive.

Why 'recommend' her for this 'lifestyle'? Darcy would flirt with her constantly, but Jane would always shrug it off as a joke. Was this payback for denying her flirtation? Or was it for some other wrong she had done to her?

The physicist never knew the busty brunette to be malicious, and so the intent behind her enslavement completely escaped her.

The door to her cell opened and a tall, strict-looking brunette walked in. She was dressed in what once had been a military uniform; the leggings and skirt had been cut short, showing a hint of skin and thigh-high leather boots and her jacket was hacked apart and unbuttoned, prominently displaying her cleavage.

_"Greetings, Dr. Foster. My name is Peggy Carter, I am pleased to welcome you to our mistress's harem."_

She was definitely English. Her tone was polite, and somewhat rehearsed.

Jane was not in the state of mind to properly respond. But she did anyway.

" _Wh-wh-I don't-What the hell is-?!!_..."

 _"Please,"_ Peggy interrupted, _"Doctor, please take a moment to compose yourself."_

Jane stopped stammering as she ran her hands through her hair. She tried to divert her panic with thought of her intern.

_"IS- is... is Darcy here?! Is she around? This has to be some misunderstanding, if I c-could just talk to her?"_

The underdressed Englishwoman responded with utter calm.

_"I am afraid Darcy Lewis is unavailable to greet you today, though she sends her regrets. She would like you to know she is currently occupied with her new sybian, and that she will welcome you personally when she is otherwise unoccupied."_

Jane's eyebrow twitched. She desperately wanted to kill that slut.

_"This is unacceptable, do you understand?! Completely unacceptable! I have rights!"_

Unperturbed, the pale brunette gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed her wailing arms.

_"Doctor, I assure you your new accommodations are the epitome of luxury and tech. Your lover, Darcy, personally decorated your penthouse to your preference."_

Jane's doe eyes widened even further.

_"She is NOT my lover! I don't even swing that-"_

_"Doctor,"_ Peggy once again interrupted, _"We should take this conversation elsewhere, preferably your quarters. This is the only area in the palace that our Mistress's troops are allowed, and they are more often than not less than personable."_

Jane composed herself and followed the brunette out of her cell and into the elevator.

The mousy brunette wanted to scream, launch some sort of tirade, but she withheld; perhaps for no other reason than that the girl walking in front of her was rather polite. And so the walk through these grand hallways remained in silence, even as the physicist's curiosity grew more and more.

She gazed at everything as she passed, every painting and mural depicting the Conqueror in battle, and every door lining the hallway.

As she came to an intersecting hallway, her eyes caught the two figures crossing into another passage.

What she saw made her stop.

It was a towering woman bare for all to see, raven-hair down her back, and muscles gleaming in the soft light, carrying a leggy strawberry-blonde in a pink silk nightie.

Jane couldn't take her eyes of the brunette, whose tongue was clashing with that of the woman's in her arms. Sensing her stare, the warrior took her mouth away from its previous activity and looked in her direction. When hazel eyes found hers, the mousy brunette swung her face away.

Peggy's face met her with a knowing smirk.

_"As you can see, our Mistress is currently occupied at the moment. Introductions will come later, for now we should move on."_

 

Pepper had been very occupied while her owner plundered her mouth. And so it came as shock to her when the warrior stopped.

Her mistress had ceased to move at all, her eyes glued to the left hallway. The strawberry-blonde sighed, and looked to see what had caught Sif's gaze. Whatever it was had left, yet it had retained the warrior's attention.

Seeking renewed contact, the secretary laid kisses from her high cheekbone down to her neck. Several love bites later, the naked brunette remained oblivious, and Pepper's frustration grew. She thought back to what could always grab her Mistresses attention and smiled.

Her legs were still firmly secured in muscled arms, so the ginger let go of Sif's long neck and undid her ponytail. She ruffled her hair in the warrior face and whispered in her ear.

_"There's a desperate slut waiting for her punishment, Mistress. And this particular slut **humbly** requests the pleasure you promised her."_

These words and the smell of the strawberry-blonde tresses surrounding her face brought Sif back to reality.

She turned her head In the direction of the lustful secretary and smiled.

_"A poor Mistress would I be to deny you what was promised. And to deny that brat's ass the tanning it deserves."_

 

 Betty Ross had remained on the pool chaise, boneless, her core throbbing, yet still drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

 Absentmindedly, her hands found their way to her breasts and began to knead them in slow motions. This brought her some small relief from the throbbing of her clit. The former nuclear technician edged further into darkness, oblivious to the two new pairs of eyes staring at her.

Sif gave the woman in her arms her signature grin and held a finger to her lips. The ginger nodded and climbed out of her arms. She sat on the nearest chaise as her mistress crept up to the dozing slut. With hooded eyes, she watched the warrior stand above the other brunette and open her palm.

The slap impacted her left breast, and brutally roused Betty into consciousness.

Heavy eyebrows rose in shock and peach lips let loose a loud shriek. The smaller brunette clutched desperately at her chest, protecting it from further abuse. Sif grabbed hold of her trembling arms, and stretched them above her her head.

 _"Do not hide it, little brat. Let the mark remind you of your insolence,"_ Sif motioned for the woman behind her, _"Come look at it, beautiful girl."_

The strawberry-blonde went up to trembling woman and sat on the edge of her chaise. She saw the flaring red hand print etched on alabaster skin. The formerly straight, former secretary was soaked, the pink silk of her nightie damn near ruined.

Green eyes opened to lock with hers, and the realization that there was another participant in their play time reignited the army brat's panic. 

_"No, no, please, Mistress!! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please! I'll behave, please!!!"_

Betty struggled in the warrior's hold, while Pepper tried to soothe away her panic by rubbing her abs. Sif bent down and bit into her ear. She let go and hissed.

_"The true sign of good behavior is to accept just punishment, spoilt brat. And you are going to learn some humility from it."_

The smaller brunette looked back to Pepper, whose eyes made it clear she ought to endure the punishment and get past it. Seeing their silent communication, Sif reached over and combed through ginger hair, then spoke.

_"Two of my most beautiful girls together at last. I've always loved 'matured beauties'. What is better than to watch two kiss?"_

Sif grinned in jest. Though they both looked ten years older than her, Sif knew she had them beat by more than a few centuries. The two concubines shared mutual( as well as internal) indignation, yet obeyed her nonetheless. Pepper leaned down and met peach lips with her own. Tongues clashed and the warrior's eyes darkened with lust.

The two slaves continued kissing for several minutes. Sif only watched and waited. She studied Betty's body and face as she grew more occupied with the kiss. The Asgardian smelt her arousal grow and grow, and watched her cunt glisten and drip.

The strawberry-blonde was close to occupying the smaller woman's lap, before the warrior stopped her with a hand on her honey-colored ass. Their kiss continued, as Sif waited for the right moment to stop it. She recognized the moment that the army brat was at her peak, and gave her cunt a sudden open slap.

Betty broke off the kiss, thrashed and screamed at the top of her lungs. Even the ginger gasped in shock, sharing a measure of the poor woman's pain. She jumped away from the chaise, panting and whimpering as the woman below her was brought to tears. The warrior held her down and cooed gently into her ear.

_"Shhh, shhh, it's all right, my beautiful girl. Its going to be all right. Shhhhhhhh."_

_"Pl-pleeeaaase!"_ Betty hissed through grinding teeth.

_"Your punishment begins now, my lovely little slut. Right now."_

Sif picked up the desperate woman and threw her over her shoulder, rubbing her pale ass as she walked. She passed the tall secretary and winked, a clear signal for her to follow.

Pepper lagged behind as they headed toward the master bedroom, internally questioning why she was so turned on by the other woman's humiliation. 

 _"Open the door, marvelous girl. My hands appear to be occupied,"_ Sif spoke over her shoulder.

Said hands were holding apart the cleft of Betty's ass, fingers delving into wet lips. The whimpering army brat picked her head up from the warrior's back and gave Pepper a pleading look to hurry up. She knitted her heavy eyebrows together and gritted her teeth as the warrior's long fingers probed further into her cunt.

Taking pity on the poor woman Pepper moved quickly, opened the door and ushered them inside. The towering warrior came up to her and kissed her cheek.

_"Make yourself comfortable, beautiful girl. Use all that fine silk to cushion these gorgeous legs."_

Pepper simpered and obeyed, undressing as she moved. She climbed on to the bed and moved to the headboard. She situated the pillows and sheets to her liking as Sif abruptly dropped the smaller brunette on the bed. Before Betty could respond, the warrior shoved a moist finger directly into her ass.

_"Oww! Owwww, God!"_

_"Shhhhhhhh,"_ Sif replied entirely nonchalant.

While her finger was buried in her ass, the rest of her hand had firm hold of the army brat's inner thigh. With that hand, the Asgardian maneuvered her onto her knees. Betty's hands desperately found purchase on the bed to keep herself up. Her arms shook from the intense pleasure and pain.

Sif again pushed the quivering brunette to crawl forward on the bed, steering her to Pepper's spread legs with the finger buried in her ass.

The panting brunette found her way to the ginger's open legs. Pepper empathetically winced as the warrior wiggled her finger within Betty's suffocating passage.

 _"Gah-Mistress, please!!"_ The smaller brunette spoke between her teeth, as the ridiculously solid finger stretched her back passage with ease.

 _"Can you feel that, my toned little slut. This ass belongs to me, just as this quim does,"_ Sif hissed by her ear, _"I have the right to explore it, just as I have the right to beat it red."_

 _"Yeeeesss, Mistress!"_   She said between gasps. 

When Sif pulled her finger out of her ass, Betty's head fell onto the ginger's mound. Pepper moaned in response and exchanged grins with her smug mistress.

_"Do you see that moist cunt in front of you, with the beautiful ginger carpet above it? That belongs to me as well, gorgeous slut. I am giving you permission to taste it."_

Sif pulled on Betty's sweat-soaked black locks. 

_"What do you say, lovely slut?"_

The smaller brunette gasped and responded.

_"Th-thank you, Mistress!"_

_"Well then give it a taste, "_ the warrior husked, eyes caught on the freckles dotting the secretary's spread form.

The army brat sank her face into the strawberry-blonde's mound. She timidly brushed her tongue up the moist lips and howled into the mound when the warrior's hand crashed onto her ass cheek. Pepper moaned at the vibration, while Betty's head whipped back in shock at their grinning mistress.

_"Mistress, PLEASE!!"_

_"It's all right,"_ Sif began, _"sweet little slut, your punishment begins now. And it will only end when you bring her to completion, do you understand?"_

_"Y-yes, yes , Mistress!"_

_"Then begin"_ Sif said, combing her own raven hair behind her ears.

Betty dived into the pussy in front of her with a desperation that impressed the writhing ginger. She tried to emulate her Mistress's technique as best she could and felt a sense of hope that it would all soon be over.

Then came the next strike.

_"Ow, Oww, Owwww, God, what?!!"_

_"Keep that insolent mouth on that quim, slut!!"_

SMACK!

_"Ow God, mmmhmmm!"_

_"If you keep stopping, your ass will wind up bloody. Don't stop!!"_

SMACK!

Betty muffled her screams in the ginger's mound.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The smaller brunette thrashed in absolute agony, her nose bumped against Pepper's clit, and the stimulation brought about cries of ecstasy.

 _"Oh God, sweet mother of-!!!"_ the secretary's cries grew louder.

The warrior spanked the miserable brunette without pause, the pain so overwhelming to point she couldn't concentrate on the pussy surrounding her.

Betty desperately stuck her tongue out so that she might penetrate the ginger as she recoiled from each strike.

Pepper had the presence of mind to help in her own way when she grasped the woman's head to keep it in place,

"You're doing great, oh... so good!" The ginger spoke encouraging words to the woman between her thighs.

The army brat was in too much pain to comprehend her words. And though her head was relatively stable, Betty couldn't do anything but scream in anguish at the constant barrage of smacks.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

 _"Oooh, I'm going to cum, Mistress. I'm so-oh close!"_ Pepper cried.

 _"I will know when you cum, beautiful girl."_ Sif said.

 _"Do not deceive,"_ SMACK! _",me,"_ SMACK!  _",on,"_ SMACK! _",her,"_ SMACK! _",behalf!"_

 _"Mmmhmmhhhhmmm!!!"_ Tears joined Betty's muffled cries as the spanks grew harsher.

Her nails left red marks across the ginger's thighs. With one last clear thought, the smaller brunette latched onto Pepper's clit and resolved not to let go.

Pepper's thighs shook as her orgasm approached.

_"Ohhhhhh God, Oh!"_

The stimulation to her clit brought her over edge. The smaller brunette felt her clit pulsate as she came.

The warrior ceased her strikes for a moment, leaned down Betty's back and hissed.

_"Leave no cum to waste, desperate slut. Lick every last drop!"_

The army brat moaned in response and obeyed. She sucked and licked as much as she could, while Sif gave her ass a few more heavy handed slaps.

Even after the blows stopped, Betty continued to lick up and down Pepper's snatch, collecting whatever warm salty liquid was left over.

 _"Ohhhhh, Mistress... I think... I-I'm done for now",_   Pepper said between moans.

The raven-haired warrior smirked at the strawberry blonde and caressed the bright bruised red of the ass in front of her.

_"That is enough, sweet girl. Your punishment is over."_

Betty didn't seem to hear her, so Sif took hold of her sweat-soaked tresses and pulled her back onto knees.

The warrior rubbed her cheek against the smaller brunette's and purred into her ear.

_"You performed more than adequately, my lovely girl. Now what do you have to say?"_

The army brat eyed her mistress in confusion and turned her head to see what Pepper might know about it.

Unfortunately, she was still immersed in post coital bliss and so the raven-haired army brat tried to voice her question.

_"I-I... I d-don't... under-"_

_"Thank me for your punishment, and apologize for having earned it, sweet girl."_   Sif husked into her ear.

She pushed the smaller brunette onto her stomach and gently massaged the bruises.

Betty hissed before she responded.

_"Sssss-Ow... th-thank you for punishing me, Mistress! I'm-ouch- sorry for making you-make- earning it!"_

"And just how did you earn it, lovely girl?" the warrior said as she moved her massaging hands up to her back.

_"Ohh my-Mistress! Oh, I'm sorry for being such a brat! Ahhhh....."_

_"That's my girl."_

Pepper finally opened her eyes as her senses came back and sighed in contentment.

This brought Sif's attention back to the leggy ginger and reminded her of her previous promise.

She jumped off the bed, and procured the toy she had brought for their play.

She never broke her gaze from Pepper as she attached the strap-less toy to her mound, electric wires attaching to her hood and further inside. Sif's eyes fluttered from the stimulation of the toy taking root. The synthetic dildo appeared flaccid before it was attached, after which it lengthened to point in the ginger's direction as though it were the real thing.

Betty was on her stomach, her bright red ass raised slightly, peering at her Mistress with a mix of anguish and lust. Her eyes followed Sif as she moved, and her hands clutched the sheets desperately to distract herself from the pain.

Pepper had the presence of mind to notice, and discreetly stroked the army brat's soaked raven locks.

The warrior moved toward the strawberry-blonde's position and jumped on top of her.

 _"Unwise would I be to forget a promise made to you, beautiful girl,"_   Sif purred.

Pepper put her hands on the warrior's shoulders. She gently massaged the muscle she found there to distract her from the force she was using to stop her advance.

_"Your promise was based on whether or not I achieved orgasm, Mistress. And as you can see, she performed wonderfully."_

Pepper motioned her hand down from her ruddy panting chest to her throbbing clit.

Before the warrior could become too distracted, the strawberry-blonde put her palm on the side of Sif's face, lifting it up.

 _"Oh Mistress, she did such a good job,"_ Pepper emphasized by fluttering her lashes, _"I think that poor little **slut** deserves a little bit of pleasure for herself."_

She saw the cogs in the warrior's head start to turn in her favor and did her best to hide her self-satisfaction. She knew how to pull her Mistress's strings almost as well as Darcy, except without the aid of those massive blimps that slut liked to shove in her face.

The warrior grinned and said,

_"Lo and behold the generosity of my gorgeous secretary!"_

She turned to Betty's collapsed form, and slapped her bruised ass.

_"Get up, lovely girl! Relief comes to you at last, let us see how much you desire it,"_

The smaller brunette yelped and a threw herself up on her hands and knees.

_"Ow, ouch, yes, Mistress! Thank you, Mistress!!"_

Sif pushed the unsuspecting girl onto her ass, eliciting a loud shriek of pain as it came into contact with the bed. The warrior moved past her to the side of the bed parallel to Pepper. She dropped on her back and beckoned the whimpering girl with her finger.

_"If you want relief then you will have to work for it, wonderful girl. Ride me and earn your release."_

Sif put her hands behind her head and turned towards the ginger's face. Pepper responded by turning on her side and engaging her Mistress's lips with her own.

With no other option but to obey, Betty shuffled up the warrior's powerful legs. She lifted her core to the tip of the synthetic dildo, looking for her captor's go-ahead.

Sif was far too busy with her other concubine's lips to pay her any mind, so the aching brunette sank down onto the fake phallus.

The warrior broke off the kiss to groan at the shocking feeling. Her voice rose as the sensation of Betty's warmth transferred through the phallus into her core.

The smaller brunette sank down completely, filled to bursting with her mistress's 'cock'. She paused to adjust and grabbed a hold of Sif's small breasts for stability.

The warrior could see the tremble of her lower lip and smirked. Whenever one of her girls was in this position she asked the same question, expecting the same answer.

_"How do you feel, my desperate slut?"_

_"... S-so...so full, M-Mistress..."_  

The larger brunette savored her pained expression and slapped her bare hip.

 _"You better start moving, beautiful girl. Make the effort."_ Sif said, grinning, before she went back to Pepper's lips.

_"Y-yes, Mistress."_

Betty began to move up and down, never completely detaching from the dildo. The adjustment period now gone, the desperate brunette moaned as she was stretched further than she ever had been. She rode the warrior as slowly as she could, making sure her bruised ass never came into contact with muscled thighs.

Without breaking her kiss, Sif grabbed hold of the smaller brunette's hips and hoisted her off the cock completely and slammed her back down.

_"Aaaaahhhh-Oh GOD!!!"_

Pepper saw this from the corner of her eyes and moaned into the warrior's mouth.

Her hands kept tight hold of trembling hips, directing Betty to bounce harder and harder.

The strawberry-blonde watched out of the corner of her eye as Betty's pale round breasts jiggled. Any hint of gentleness the warrior might have had was abandoned as her hands moved the army brat off and onto the phallus over and over again.

_"Pleeeaaase God, ohh, ohh, Mist...tress!!!!"_

Sif couldn't keep the kiss going, and her teeth ground together from the pressure growing in her core.

Her mouth unoccupied, Pepper bit into her mistress's neck to hasten her impending orgasm.

The bucking brunette, forced to maintain a relentless pace by immovable vice-like hands , lost her mind in the sensations. She screamed uncontrollably, while her once tight pussy was plundered without mercy.

The warrior opened her eyes and stared at the athletic beauty coming apart above her.  Betty's sweaty raven locks clung to her ruddy face and neck and sweat  flew from her body and poured down her twitching abs. Her mistress's hazel eyes were glued to the rosebuds on her milky breasts, jiggling painfully fast. 

Her clit was struck repeatedly as the cock speared in and out. The Betty's eyes squeezed shut and watered from the sensations rapidly approaching.

The army brat couldn't move any further as her walls had swelled around the cock, locking it in place.

The larger brunette growled at the warmth that engulfed her phallus and squeezed her slave's rose nipples.

The dam broke.

_"Hoooly-!!!"_

Waves of pleasure rippled through out her body and cum gushed down the phallus, covering the warrior's porcelain thighs.

Sif followed her into euphoria as the cock translated the feeling of its suffocation through to her core.

Betty's cunt let go of the phallus, allowing it to collapse back into its base.

The small shuddering brunette collapsed, boneless onto her Mistress's chest. As she lost consciousness, the army brat spoke in a hoarse murmur.

_"Thank...you, Mistre-"_

She lost herself in oblivion.

Pepper brought her hand down their mistress's neck to run through the unconscious girl's black locks. 

She brought her lips to the recovering warriors ear and husked.

_"She's been such a good girl, Mistress. Maybe we should let her relax, for a few hours at least."_

Sif kissed Betty's head and smiled, pulling Pepper's head onto her shoulder.

_"Excellent idea, gorgeous girl."_

 She put her lips to the secretary's ear and whispered.

_"Once you've both rested, we shall visit the atrium, and I shall fuck you under the light of the sun. This penitent brat as well."_

Sif kissed her blushing cheek and nuzzled into her hair.

" _Y-yes, thank you, Mistress._ "

Even with thoughts of what was to come, Pepper's eyes grew heavy.

She followed Betty into oblivion.

 

 


	4. Jane Foster/Peggy Carter

 

 Peggy Carter walked through numerous angled hallways in the direction of the central chambers.

Her pace was quick and precise.

The smaller brunette in her wake hastened to keep up.

Jane's doe eyes studied the figure in front of her; from the bustier pushing her naturally rounded breasts together to the skirt so short her lack of underwear was apparent with every step she took.

The mousy brunette judged Peggy just by her walk to be far too dignified and her anger continued to flare.

Jane desperately wanted to launch into a tirade, but held her tongue. Partly because of how politely she had been asked to, but mostly out of fear. The aliens that made up the Conqueror's army were terrifying to see first hand let alone have kidnap and enslave her.

She would voice her objections as far away from them as possible.

The curly brunette stopped in front of a large metallic double doorway. Jane had to stop herself from colliding with her.

Peggy turned to catch the doe-eyed physicist and gently grabbed her left wrist.

_"What the hell are y-!!"_

She had no time to react as the Englishwoman guided her hand to the panel on the side of the door. Her palm was pressed against the scanning pad, and it buzzed in recognition. A tinny electronic voice came from the speaker underneath it.

_"Welcome home, Jane Foster."_

Peggy let go of her wrist as the doors mechanically slid apart and ushered her inside.

The list of grievances she had prepared to scream at the top of her lungs left her as soon as she saw the inside of her new suite.

Jane wandered into the foyer distracted by the space-age decorum, as Peggy manipulated the console beside the door to close behind them.

 _"That voice you heard was your new personal AI, Doctor,"_ Peggy said, _"It has access to all of your appliances and lights. You can use it for scheduling laundry, cooking and cleaning. State-of-the-art. It'll wait on you hand and foot with its mobile platform if you want. "_

Said doctor was far too interested in the massive telescope situated in the other room to hear her.

Its mount was on an elevated platform and its main body seemed to stop at the high ceiling.

The curly haired brunette noticed the direction of Jane's stare and smiled.

_"Darcy had that telescope specially commissioned by our Mistress's tech experts. We thought it wiser to use a space telescope and relay its imaging to the mount rather than install an aperture system through the three levels above us. Of course it means there's no interference from light pollution and-"_

_"I know how a space telescope works!"_  the physicist interrupted.

Peggy gave her an appeasing smile and said,

_"Yes, yes, of course, Doctor. With all respect, that telescope is unlike anything humanity has created. It can travel light years in moments. You can observe the whole universe, or at least the whole 'realm'. I'm told there are nine of them."_

This brought Jane back to the reality of her situation.

_"What the hell is this?! Some kind of bribe... some-some distraction from the fact I've been enslaved! I am a sex slave! This is unacceptable, do you understand?!! I have rights, I'm a citizen of..."_

Her voice tapered off. Realization came slowly, and hopelessness overcame her anger.

_"I-I-I can't service an alien overlord the rest of my life. I can't-this can't be real, There must be some law-some... The U.S. didn't sign or-or agree to this kind of treatment.. enslaving its citizens like this!"_

Peggy approached the trembling woman and put her hands on her shoulders. She gave a comforting squeeze and rubbed her upper arms.

_"Officially the United States has yet to declare an end to the resistance. However, most high level politicians have an agreement of sorts with our Mistress. You'll remain here for the time being."_

Jane looked up into the Englishwoman's face and saw a genuine smile meant to reassure her.

_"I can assure you that your accommodations here are state-of-the-art, you'll never go without any comfort you desire."_

She tried to continue but was interrupted.

_"How can you be so calm about this? So accepting?! You're dressed like a whore, you-you are a whore! And a slave! How can you live like this?!"_

The scantily clad woman gently lead her to the couch nearest the foyer, and sat down beside her.

_"The truth is, Doctor, that opportunities may arise from seemingly dark circumstances."_

The question was on the tip of her tongue before the Englishwoman answered it.

" _When the initial invasion began, I was quite different than I am today._ "

Jane's brow furrowed.

_"Are you an alien? Like-like her?"_

_"No!"_ Peggy started.

_"No, definitely human. However I just had my 94th birthday last Wednesday. Call it the miracle of 'modern' extraterrestrial technology."_

She smiled at Jane's thunderstruck expression and continued.

_"Before she came to our planet, our Mistress already knew of my existence. Apparently the exploits of my youth were broadcast to these other realms that she talks about. Something to do with a piece of technology my agency dealt with back in the forties."_

_"Its.. true then... the Conqueror came from this other realm? And there's nine...of them?"_

_"Yes,"_ the former agent said,  _"it was in her own realm that she saw me, or the younger me, I suppose. When she came here, one of the first things she did was come to me, old and infirmed as I was. She incapacitated my security detail. And then she offered me another lifetime of youth."_

 _"And you agreed? Just like that?"_ Jane said.

_" I suppose I wasn't much a fan of wasting away in bed as I thought I would be. My husband is long dead. My sister. Everyone I knew is gone."_

Peggy smiled wistfully in remembrance as she continued.

_"There is still someone I would like to meet... and I thought this might give me time to-"_

She stopped that thought before she changed gears completely.

_" Whatever the reason I had, I don't regret it now. I honestly haven't felt this good since Thatcher was still Candidate Roberts. Now I suppose I should tell you the rules."_

Doe eyes widened in fear. The Englishwoman laid her hand over hers.

_"These is will be your new quarters for the time being, if you have anything you'd like to add to it, decorum, appliances and such, simply add it to the shipping manifest on your computer. Though it helps if you ask our Mistress directly... with your mouth between her legs."_

_"WHAT-no, no I can't-I...!! I can't..."_ Jane gasped.

_"It's all right, Doctor. She's quite good, I promise. You will black out your first time with her though, most girls are ill-prepared for it."_

The mousy brunette's face went through several shades of red.

_"You will have two days a week without contact by our Mistress, choose any two days you wish. These are the only days you are allowed to wear clothes and receive guests."_

_"Wear clothes?!?"_

  _"Ah, yes, sorry,"_ Peggy said, _"I forgot to mention that part. The rest of the time you will be on standby, so to speak. Mistress requires all of us to be unclothed during those four days on schedule. You'll get used it, I promise. Modesty is easier to overcome after the first few weeks."_

Jane watched her face for any sign of sarcasm. She saw none.

 _"W-When you say 'schedule',"_ she unconsciously mimicked Peggy's pronunciation, _"you mean she can come at any time, or every day?"_

 _"Goodness no!"_ the Englishwoman laughed.

_"You'd die of exhaustion! No, no, its...um, sorry. That seemed inappropriate. Um.. this being a harem, our Mistress has many girls to choose from. You won't see her for weeks at a time, fewer if you catch her fancy... Or more of her fancy, I suppose."_

_"And the sex...how-how will that work? I mean, of course I know-I've heard about two wom-lesbians and sex! But...what is she going to do ex-exactly?"_

Peggy smiled and began her explanation.

 

 

 


	5. Sif/Peggy Carter/Christine Everhart Part:1

 

 Christine Everhart had woken up that morning with a sense of dread settled deep in her stomach.

Even though she knew what a massive opportunity this could be, the dread was still there.

The possibility of becoming a part of the harem she would soon visit had been in her thoughts since it had first been confirmed. But the chance of an interview with the Conqueror in her most intimate and private residence was too great to decline.

Christine knew there were millions who wanted to be in her shoes. She had been chosen over thousands of media figures and journalists with more public exposure and years of experience, for no other reason than the Conqueror had seen her picture.

Exactly how her picture had found its way to the Asgardian, the young reporter had no idea. 

She knew that it must have been the people she had approached with the idea of the interview, but she never conceived that they could have the resources to penetrate the notoriously private and guarded palace.

And so mere days after she shopped the idea around, she received a message from the Conqueror's representatives confirming that Christine Everhart, the ambitious young up-and-coming reporter for Vanity Fair, would be given exclusive first rights to interview the world's extraterrestrial overlord.

Not televised, of course. Their interview would be audio recorded, though Christine had no idea whether or not it would be streamed live. That part would be handled by the Conqueror's technicians. And though she suspected they would edit the audio before its release, she would prepare herself as though it would be live. 

The tall blonde had readied herself that morning, knowing full well that her voice would soon be heard by all of humanity and that her career would be launched beyond her wildest ambitions. The collective media had speculated endlessly about what she would wear for the occasion, speculation that Christine knew would not occur had she been a man.

Though she figured the only reason that she was in such a position was because she wasn't a man.

Since the beginning of her arrival, the Conqueror was known for her preference and appreciation for the gentler sex. Governments around the world would hire beautiful women as their representatives simply to catch her attention and have their issues addressed faster.

She had chosen her usual professional attire with the skirt delicately shortened with a good pair of scissors. Her golden hair was styled and layered and she had just finished her makeup when she felt the walls of her apartment shake.

The tremors signaled the arrival of her transport, and so she raced out of her building to meet it.

Outside there was a massive crowd surrounding the barricades set up by the local PD, eager to see the new international celebrity take flight. She met them with a few waves but was otherwise transfixed by the transport hovering a few meters off the street.

Though she half expected to be met with a squad of alien enforcers as escort, the ship was unmanned as was promised. This gave her a surprising amount of relief as she boarded.

For reasons the tall blonde couldn't fathom, the crowd erupted in cheers as the ship took off.

 

 Christine's transport got her to the palace in just under ten minutes and landed in the rooftop hangar.

The hatch opened and the intrepid young reporter walked out with more confidence than she actually felt. Waiting at the bottom of the hatch door was her Greeter/Escort.

_"Greetings, Ms. Everhart. My name is-"_

_"I know who you are, **Ms.** Carter!"_ Christine interrupted, _"Orphaned and Illiterate African children know who you are. Uncontacted Amazonian tribesmen in loincloths know who you are!"_

Peggy, seemingly unperturbed, responded with the shadow of a smile.

_"A simple courtesy, Ms. Everhart..."_

_"A courtesy I don't need from someone like you. I'm a reporter, **Ms.** Carter, I know more about your history than the average Joe. Enough to know you betrayed everything you once stood for. You're a trai-"_

_"Ms. Everhart, if I may..."_ the scantily clad brunette interrupted.

The blonde folded her arms as Peggy leaned into her personal space and spoke softly.

" _It would better serve your interests if you could leave that righteous indignation at the door before you meet our 'dear Leader' and my 'beloved Mistress'. There's a difference between passion and insolence, so tread carefully."_

Her words shook the tan blonde out of her patronizing expression.

_"Now let's put this whole affair into motion. If you'll please follow me to the atrium."_

_"Atrium?!"_

 

After having descended several stories in a glass lift, the pair came into a what appeared to be a lobby with a large door leading to their destination.

Peggy walked to the side of the door and a console appeared out of the wall in front of her.

As Christine stood behind the brunette, she couldn't help feeling like Charlie Bucket anxiously awaiting entrance into the Chocolate Room. 

She couldn't guess exactly what she would see through that door, but she knew it couldn't be an atrium as Peggy had described. It wasn't possible, not with the palace's enclosed roof and the multiple stories that were above them. The tall blonde had studied the complex as her craft was landing, she hadn't even seen a window.

The scantily clad brunette entered her password into the console and the door slid up.

What the blonde saw as she followed her through took her breath away.

It was a massive open space garden with all manner of vegetation, both terrestrial and not. Artificial streams flowed throughout the garden like veins that fed the plants.

Christine looked up towards the high ceiling and saw that her assumption was technically correct. It wasn't technically an atrium.

She still felt wrong as she gazed at the domed ceiling covered in four panels. Each panel generated an elaborate hologram of clear blue sky. A sky that was utterly alien to the region in which the palace was situated.

The tan blonde actually felt the warmth of the sun on her skin. She could hear the gushing of the waterfalls that fed the streams coming from the enclosed walls around the garden.

Peggy led the reporter on a cobbled stone path toward the center of the atrium. They passed marble gazebos that offered shade from the artificial sunlight, massage tables in the center, manned by mechanical masseuses ready for any wandering concubine.

At the end of the path multiple streams converged around a rocky islet with a marble bench, gilded with gold leaf.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the imposing figure of the Conqueror sitting in the middle of the bench. Hazel eyes spotted her approach, and pearl white teeth flashed in acknowledgement.

The raven-haired goddess, unashamedly bare, was reclining with one woman on her lap and another between her legs. The smaller, pale brunette on her lap was gasping in ecstasy from her teeth nipping and sucking at her neck, while the freckled strawberry blonde was eating her out.

Both were completely unaware of her approach, and so the reporter used the opportunity to study them at their most exposed and intimate.

She recognized Pepper Potts immediately from her distinctive hair color, as the former lowly secretary/eye candy for Tony Stark. The womanizing billionaire had become a drunken recluse after she had been sold.

Had he been involved in his own company as he should have, Christine knew the secretary's 'sale' would never have happened.

Seeing the former secretary so enthusiastic in her new role, face buried in her Mistress's mound, seemingly unconcerned with the necessity of breathing, surprised the reporter, who remembered her for her obvious and unrequited crush on the oblivious playboy.

The smaller brunette on the Conqueror's lap bore a noticeable resemblance to her famous father, though Christine had never bothered to remember her first name.

The daughter of General Ross had her bright red ass on display, evidence of recent punishment. The way she knelt on her mistress's leg made it obvious the punishment was still felt. Red hickeys covered her ivory breasts, neck, and arms wrapped around her Mistress's neck.

Peggy stopped a few steps away from the bench and signaled their presence.

_"Mistress, your guest has arrived. May I present Ms. Christine Everhart, Investigative Reporter for Vanity Fair Magazine."_

The word 'guest' gave the blonde even more reassurance that she would be able to leave after this whole interview was over.

The smaller brunette blushed at being seen in such a state by an outsider and hid her head in the Conqueror's neck. Pepper, recognizing her name, yanked away from her Mistress's cunt and scooted to the side of her leg. Her blush lit up her freckled face as she tried discreetly to cover her breasts with her arms wrapped around her Mistress's calf.

The Conqueror grimaced at the loss of stimulation, swept her eyes up and down Christine's body and smiled.

_"Ms. Everhart, you stand in the presence of the Conqueror of all Mankind, Unifier of all Nations, Almighty Sif."_

Without warning, Sif pushed the smaller brunette off her lap.

 _"Owwww!!"_ Betty whined as her sensitive ass met the hard marble.

The warrior cooed into her ear and kissed her head.

 _"My apologies, lovely girl,"_ she said, not sounding apologetic in the least, _"It is time to go back to your quarters."_

She stroked Pepper's ginger hair.

_"Help treat her bruises, wonderful girl. She has learnt her lesson."_

_"Yes, Mistress,"_ the strawberry-blonde answered.

She sprang from her position, turning her body away from Christine's gaze, and grabbed the smaller brunette's hand. 

As Betty was led off the bench, Sif's hand smacked her ass and grabbed her cheek.

The army brat yelped and turned her head.

The Conqueror pointed to her puckered lips, and the smaller brunette obeyed, meeting her lips with her own. Her Mistress's tongue plundered her mouth for several seconds before they disconnected.

"Thank you, Mistress."

_"You handled your punishment beautifully, lovely girl. I will see you later, rest up for now."_

Betty seemed almost to smile at her words, before she remembered the blonde's presence. She turned her rosy cheeks away from the stunned reporter and hastened back to Pepper's side. Side by side, both walked with a noticeable limp.

Hazel eyes followed their retreating figures for a moment before they came back to Christine and then to Peggy.

She patted her lap and spoke.

_"I have missed you, my beautiful lady. Come back to me."_

The curly brunette responded with a genuine smile as she sauntered towards the tall warrior.

As she watched the Englishwoman sit on Sif's lap, the blonde couldn't help but wonder how much of these concubines' reactions were genuine and how much were rehearsed. Did they really get such pleasure from their captor?

It seemed that whatever Peggy's true feelings were, the warrior's devotion was true from the way she addressed her to the way she held her lovingly in her arms. She laid her chin upon the former agent's shoulder and played with her curls, seemingly oblivious to the reporter standing in front of her.

Said reporter stared, clueless as to what to do next. She looked to Peggy's face for answers, and the brunette winked at her while stroking the forearm wrapped around her middle. The smaller brunette turned her face against her Mistress's and pressed a kiss upon her cheek.

_"I'm sure you would prefer to get this interview over and done with, my Mistress. The sooner its over, the sooner you can take me without any distractions."_

Sif grinned and nipped at her nose. 

_"Your wisdom only ever grows, my lady. Is the drone yet ready?"_

Peggy answered, _"Yes, Mistress"_ , and waved her hand to signal the machine.

The floating device materialized right beside the blond reporter causing her to jump in surprise.

 _"What is-?!"_ , she began.

The Englishwoman interrupted her.

_"That is the speaker drone you will use to record your interview, Ms. Everhart. It will live stream your conversation over the internet. Our servers have been designed to handle the traffic it will bring in."_

Christine studied the drone and noticed the reflection of a lens.

_"Does this thing have a camera?"_

Peggy purred as Sif pulled her breasts out of the bustier and struggled to respond.

 _"Mmmm... Yes, the video recording will not be..."_ she hissed as her nipples were pinched, " _strea- broadcast to the public! Only- Its only for my Mistress's personal use..."_

The blonde ignored the growing intimacy, and tried to work out what use the Conqueror could have in that video. Not a moment later she would get her answer.

Sif caressed the smaller brunette's large breasts and husked into her ear.

_"Unclothe her, my lady."_

The reporter panicked and sputtered as the former agent was lifted from Sif's naked lap. The warrior placed a kiss on the dimple of her back and let go of her hips.

_"Wait, wait, wait, no... this isn't-!! You agreed to an interview!!!"_

Peggy walked up to the panicked blonde and wrapped her arms around her trembling shoulders.

 _"I always uphold my promises, Miss Everhart,"_ the warrior husked.

The Englishwoman cooed into her ear as Sif continued.

 _"But alas, these 'interviews',"_ she spoke the words with utter disdain, _"sound so dreadfully tedious. If you seek answers, then you must earn them... and entertain me as you do so."_

Christine struggled to find a coherent response to this new development as the shorter brunette whispered into her ear.

_"Shhh, it's all right, Ms. Everhart. You've done it before. Except this time the sex **and** the scoop will be magnitudes greater."_

Were the blonde in her right state of mind she might have been insulted at the implication, even if it were technically true.

Peggy kissed her tan cheek, leaving a lipstick mark in red.

Sif saw the mark and her pupils dilated to shark-like proportions.

_"Be quick about it, my lady."_

Said lady turned her head back to her Mistress and winked. Her fingers found the buttons on Christine's suit and worked with quick precision. Before the taller blonde could blink, her suit was on the ground nicely folded. She tried to stop the brunette from going further, but, in a moment of clarity, thought better of it. Her shirt, skirt and heels joined the suit, folded in similar fashion.

In only her lace undergarments, the reporter desperately tried to calm herself with the hypnosis techniques she learned from therapy.

Peggy ran her hand up and down the taller woman's arm, careful to minimize contact below waist as she removed her panties.

Careful hands unhooked and removed her bra before the warrior husked another order from the bench.

_"Your skin is quite beautiful, Miss Everhart. And I want to see it shine."_

Her words prompted the Englishwoman to pick up a bottle of oil at the side of the bench, leaving Christine's bare form exposed to Sif's hungry gaze.

The self hypnosis failed her miserably and she couldn't help but put her hands over nipples.

The shorter brunette came back to her side with the bottle open. She poured it into her hand and applied it first to her shoulders with gentle rubbing motions. Peggy's hands rubbed up her shoulder, and to her neck. She used what was left of the oil to rub into the reporter's face and massaged gently with her fingertips from her high cheekbones to her forehead.

When she felt the reporter's trembling begin to die down, the concubine poured more oil and began to apply it lower. She rubbed it down her cleavage and when Christine unconsciously brought her hands down to her sides, she cupped her small breasts. 

Peggy could see the reporter's brown eyes darken with lust as she circled her nipples with pale fingers. Though small, her breasts looked rounder and fuller with the light reflecting off her golden skin.

Aware of her growing comfort level, the Englishwoman finished applying the oil. Christine's nether regions were oiled last. As she ran her hand down the reporter's shaven mound, Peggy felt the rosy pink slit drip with arousal.

The shorter brunette moved to her side, hugged her glistening arm and rested her chin on her shoulder. She glanced at her Mistress with a gleam in her eye, and happily presented her handiwork.

 The tall blonde's body glistened and reflected the atrium's artificial light. Sif bit her lip with a barely restrained growl.

Christine couldn't maintain eye contact with the raven-haired warrior, whose wolfish grin echoed the first image humanity had ever seen of her, right before she set about conquering the Earth.

That image of her standing on her landing ship had been cropped, showing only her face and glowing white teeth, printed on Time magazine and further distributed on the web.

It was the most downloaded and distributed photo in the world. The image gave the Conqueror her first psychological victory over the people, because it showed what she really was, a predator.

The warrior gave her a 'come hither' motion and the shorter brunette on her side led her, on shaking legs, forward.

When her knee came into contact with the other's shin, Christine felt large, soft but powerful hands cup her waist. Those hands could crush her without effort, yet their grip was surprisingly gentle.

 Sif broke her gaze from her glistening body and looked towards the smaller brunette and spoke.

_"I want that gorgeous bosom of yours to shine as well, my lady."_

_"Yes, Mistress,"_ Peggy complied, rubbing what was left of the bottle on to her full breasts. 

 _"Beautiful,"_ the warrior purred against the skin of Christine's abs. 

The Englishwoman whispered advice into the blonde's ear, who threaded her fingers through jet-black hair in response. Her hands found purchase on the Warrior's scalp, and the feel of the silken locks gave her some sense of comfort in such a helpless situation.

" _Shall we begin, Mistress?"_

Sif gave her a faint nod, eyes fixated to her gloriously rounded breasts.

Peggy spoke softly to the blonde while she ran her own hand through blonde locks.

_"During the interview, you may address my Mistress as Our Leader, Conqueror or Almighty. When I activate the drone, the recording will begin. It will stream live, which means you must take care to state your questions and follow up clearly and precisely. Your memorization skills will be put to the test. "_

Christine gulped in realization.

 


	6. Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis    Sif/Peggy Carter/Christine Everhart Part 2

   

 

Darcy Lewis had come out of her suite, wearing nothing but her black rimmed lenses, with her sex on display, glistening red, and sauntered down the hall.

No more than twenty feet away from her own door stood Jane's. 

She stood before the panel on its side and scanned her palm. The machinery whirred in recognition.

" _Welcome, Darcy Lewis,_ " the artificial voice spoke, " _Do you require direction to your own residence?_ "

The busty brunette smirked at the AI's obliviousness and curled her arms under her massive breasts.

" _I know where I am, Lady HAL. I walked all of five feet to visit my dearest friend! Now let me in._ "

The tinny voice took a few seconds to respond.

" _Apologies, Ms. Lewis. I am forbidden from allowing concubines to interact within their private residences, by our Mistress's direct order. All social interactions between concubines are restricted to the atrium. Do you require directions to the atrium at this time?_ "

" _No. dammit! I've been here long enough to know where shit is!_ " Her flustered response ended with a huff.

" _Apologies-_ "

Darcy took a breath before she interrupted.

" _Look, Lady HAL!_ " She barked. The AI tried to correct her that its name was not in fact Lady HAL, as she had insisted on calling it since her arrival at the harem.

She proceeded to talk over it.

" _I helped design this place, and I was here when you were installed, and I flashed my tits at the green chick installing you! So I don't need your permission._ "

Her smirk returned as she pulled a small keyboard from the corner of the panel. She entered the four digit password she had memorized.

The machine whirred once again.

" _Hhhhhhhmmmmm, Manual Override enacted! My programming has been overridden, I must report this breach to our Mistress. Your infraction will be brought to her attention, Ms. Lewis._ "

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah,_ " she dismissed its emotionless threat with a wave as the doorway slid apart.

The computer didn't need to know just how much she was looking forward to Sif finding out.

Darcy could always charm herself out of the more humiliating ways of punishment her Mistress was known for. But without the humiliation of a third party participating, the busty brunette actually enjoyed being spanked. Something about laying over the Agardian's lap and being spanked red excited her to a degree even Darcy Lewis found embarrassing. 

At least she wasn't a full out masochist like that Russian slut, who would provoke their Mistress whenever she could. 

The former intern stood in the open doorway, contemplating her next move. The ache between her legs made her remember the night before she spent riding her new toy instead of helping the doe-eyed physicist adjust to her new environment. 

She didn't have the hindsight to regret that decision, at least not yet... 

After squeezing her thighs together to dull the ache, Darcy crept into the suite toward the room Jane would mostly likely be. 

She peeked into the living room where the telescope was situated, fully expecting the petite brunette to be at its base, head hunched over the eyepiece.

The seat on the platform was empty, as was the rest of the room. Perplexed, the former intern heard the distant echo of the television coming from the master bedroom, and decided to investigate.

The door was slightly ajar, and she could hear the dynamic announcements of a less-than passionate newscaster echoing from the speakers. The newscaster's voice was replaced by that of another, this one female.

Darcy peeked her head into the room and saw the glow of the screen flash each time the channel changed. She crept into the room to investigate further. 

The massive flat-screen hung from the ceiling, a few feet from an untouched bed. The pale brunette spotted her at the foot of the bed, knees tucked under her chin, TV remote clutched in her trembling hand.  

The mousy brunette's doe eyes were fixated on the screen above her as she switched between all of the news channels available.

Jane Foster's liquid eyes stayed open to the glare of the plasma light, refusing to let a single headline escape her notice.

 The former intern crouched down and shuffled forward.

She came to the corner of the bed, sat down on the carpet and scooted from there. With minimum noise and maximum effort, Darcy managed to sit directly next to the smaller girl. 

The physicist was still completely unaware of the hand that went around her back along with the other an inch from her shoulder.

The buxom brunette abruptly shook her by the shoulders and yelled.

" _Hiya, Jane!!!_ "

The well-earned slap came as expected.

The olive-skinned scientist flung her hand down and jumped away from her surprise guest.

As she flailed away, her eyes were drawn to the taller girl's face and recognition dawned in her panicked state.

Darcy continued, nonplussed by the dull red of her cheek.

" _Sorry about that, Boss Lady, I should've-_ "

Slap!

" _W- Ow, what the hell?!_ "

Jane wisely chose to distance herself from the other girl and stood up.

" _Ffff...fuck you!!_ " She spit out, as she paced the floor.

Darcy gasped.

" _Awww, did Doctor Jane just swear?_ "

" _Shut! Up! Darcy! God, just shut up and stay away from me!!_ "

The smaller brunette rubbed her eyes dry and sat on the bed, trying and failing to maintain some level of calm.

The blue-eyed girl sat at the far end of the bed, out of arm's length. She could see how pale and sweaty Jane was with just the light of the television. 

" _Oh come on, Boss Lady, you're kinda bringing on the guilt over here..._ "

The astrophysicist lifted her head, opened her red-rimmed eyes and glared.

" _Darcy, if you had even a sliver of moral conscience, you would be throwing your face repeatedly at my fist for what you've done!!_ "

" _Excuse me,_ " the buxom intern said, waving her arms.

" _But what should I apologize for exactly? This Trekkie love stain of an apartment? The lifetime supply of pampering? The free magic healthcare?! How about the muscly amazon you get to climb like a tree, should I apologize for her too?_ "

" _I would kill you if I didn't know harming 'Our Dear Leader's" property was punishable offense! You've ruined my life, Darcy!!..._ "

Jane sniffled and wiped her nose, her once dry eyes tearing up. She put her head down on her hands and whispered.

" _First you willingly ruined yours... now you've dragged me down with you..._ "

The full-figured brunette beside her frowned at her friend's pain.

Darcy knew better than to touch her as she spoke.

" _Aw, come on, Jane... Goodbye, shitty New Mexico trailer, hello freakishly lavish palace! And better protection than the President... And never having to worry about food or rent... or any of the rest of the shit that makes life crazy depressing..._ "

Jane's eyes flashed toward her, then softened.

" _I had my own life, Darcy... It was mine and I chose it. I had my work. God, I was on the brink of something groundbreaking! You don't know how close I was before your **friends** took me..._"

" _They weren't mine,_ " Darcy said, adjusting her glasses,

" _They were Xena's,_ "(she whispered that particular nickname)," _And you're lucky they found you before the others did._ "

  This got the smaller brunette's attention. She looked to her with questioning eyes.

The blue-eyed girl went on to explain.

" _I'm a Poli Sci major, OK, I know this stuff. **She** isn't as all-powerful as she appears to be. She's got her loyal followers, sure... But most of her army is kinda on loan._"

" _What do you mean.. like mercenaries o-or allies?_ " Jane said.

" _Yup!_ " She responded, " _Allies from who-knows-where-ville! And they don't want us to be able to find them. Your work on the Einstein-whatever bridge was gonna get shut down anyway, lucky lady._ "

" _How did you-?!!!_ " The astrophysicist couldn't even finish her question.

The paler brunette mimed zipping her mouth and Jane dropped her eyes in defeated realization.

" _So there was never any hope of..._ " 

Darcy seized the moment and inched toward the miserable girl, curling an arm around her shoulder.

" _There wasn't... until now!_ " Jane looked up, "' _Cause now your in the most private place on the planet, surrounded by loyal guard dogs, with the lady of the house's permission! You get Eric here two days a week, and who knows what you can do..._ "

Doe-eyes grew outlandishly big and hope wiped away most of the misery.

" _Oh my God!_ " She said, as she threw her arms around the surprised brunette's neck.

" _Oh my God, oh my G-your bare boobs... that I'm touching! Wow, you're really naked!_ "

She gently, yet quickly separated from the bare skin of her former intern. The busty brunette smiled, held up her breasts and jiggled them.

" _Aw, come on, Boss Lady! I've seen your eyes drawn to the headlights before. They're a gift of genetics, and thanks to Xena, I've got an extended warranty on them!_ "

Jane glared and spoke.

" _You know if I **was** interested in breasts, I would prefer at most a size below planetoid!_ "

" _Ooooooh, claws are out!_ " She said through a grin, " _That spice and the slapping thing are kinda turning me on, Doctor. Careful, you might attract more of Xena's attention than you'd like. Lucky for you, underneath that armor she's got the fun size tits you can grab onto as you fu-_ "

" _SHUT UP, Darcy!!_ "

" _OK, OK, alright, calm down..._ " the pale brunette rubbed her arms to calm her.

The seething scientist's brown eyes locked with blue and the black frames around them.

 _"So much for 'Magic Healthcare',"_ she said with air quotes, _"You don't even have contact lenses, much less repaired retinas!"_  

 _"Taken care of, Boss Lady, look,"_ Darcy said poking her finger through the thick frame.

_"Totally painless nonsurgical, weird light show thingy. I just keep these on 'cause Xena loves it. Ass Guard must have librarians or something."_

The mousy brunette huffed and looked away from her ginning face.

Darcy thought for a moment, adjusting the empty frames perched on her nose.

" _Look, why don't you just touch 'em, you know-get acclimated? You're gonna need the practice, you know! Can't be a pillow princess for the Supreme Leader of the Earth._ "

Jane scoffed, "Yeah right! Thanks, but I already did that!"

Her eyes crept to Darcy's pink nipples... and stayed there.

" _Only barely, come on! Hold them, just for a second!_ "

" _No thank-Hey!_ " The busty brunette took hold of her hands and brought them under breasts.

" _Wow... they're... heavy..._ "

" _Yup, now you know why I spend most of the time on my back._ " Her eyebrows wiggled, and Jane scowled, with her breasts still in her hands.

" _The only thing bigger than your breasts is your ego. You know even these things can't distract me from the fact that you made me a slave, right?!_ "

" _That hasn't been officially confirmed, you kn..._ " Darcy chose not to finish that thought, and started another.

" _Maybe I can take your mind off it, at least for the night. Help you relax... maybe a massage!_ " 

The mousy brunette took her hands away and brought them under her own breasts.

" _Like hell! What are you going to do, massage me with your massive boobs?! You'd probably crush me!_ "

Blue eyes narrowed.

Darcy raised her hand up and said, " _Yeah, hi, human being with feelings here... Just do me a favor and lay down on your stomach. I can work miracles with these hands._ "

Jane scoffed again, but the idea was more appealing than she would admit.

" _I'm sure your... M-Mistress likes it, but I'm not in the mood!_ " 

" _Just try it, please!_ " the paler brunette pleaded, " _Xena's too dense and muscly, its like trying to mold concrete! I can't use these magic hands anymore, Jane! Please, please, please just this once!!!_ "

" _ALRIGHT, dammit, Darcy, just keep quiet at least!_ " Jane hissed.

" _YAY!!_ "

The shit-eating grin on her face made the scientist immediately regret her decision. The bespectacled brunette motioned with her hand for her to lay down on the bed.

Jane kept her glare on the taller brunette as she laid down.

" _Ask me to undress, and I won't be held responsible for what I do to you._ "

" _Roger that, Boss Lady!_ " Darcy said, shuffling toward her back.

The olive-skinned brunette put a small pillow beneath her chin and grimaced. Realization suddenly hit her.

" _Wait! Wait! Put on some pants f-!!_ "

" _Too late!!_ " Darcy said as she mounted her clothed ass.

" _Dammit!_ " the curse was muffled in the pillow.

" _Oh, Jane, you would not believe how good these jeans feel on my twat!_ "

Jane was too embarrassed to do anything but keep her face buried in the bed. The shame was soon joined by pleasure as pale hands weaved into muscles of her shoulders.

Fingers delved into muscle like a precision scalpel, releasing tension Jane didn't know she had. 

She certainly couldn't contest the 'magic hands' description now.

One of those kneading hands stopped and Jane looked up from the floral pattern of the bed.

" _Oh shit, I almost forgot,_ " Darcy said, brushing her curly hair off her face, " _There's gonna be an awesome special on TV, it'll totally get you in the mood... well, more in the mood!_ "

" _What're you-?_ "

" _Yo,_ " the busty brunette interrupted, " _Lady HAL, tune us in to the special, quick!_ "

The artificial voice that erupted from the speaker of the television startled Jane and would've made her flown without the full-figured girl on top of her.

" _Apologies, Ms.Lewis, but as this system is operating within the confines of Dr.Foster's residence, only her commands can be authorized._ "

Darcy would have sworn she heard a bit of smugness in its tone.

" _Hmph!! Stupid mach-... Jane! Please tell this **thing** to change the channel, please!!!_ "

The girl on her stomach blew a tuft of hair from her face and grudgingly did as she was asked.

" _Fine!! La... Lady Hal?! Uh, please change the channel to whatever she wants._ "

" _As you command, Dr. Foster,_ " the AI responded.

The random news channel was replaced by an image of three women, one sitting on a marble bench, two standing in front of her, and all of them naked.

" _What is th-?_ " Jane's question was interrupted by her hiss of pleasure as the brunette sitting on her focused on the massage.

" _Probably too busy with science to have heard about it before, Boss Lady, but some hot reporter got permission to interview Xena. And she's gonna spread her legs to do it._ "

" _No way am I watching this, Darcy! Turn i_ -"

" _Dr. Foster,_ " the AI interrupted her complaint.

" _WHAT?!!... uh what is it?_ "

" _Would you be so kind as to advise Ms.Lewis that I have recorded all her uses of the word 'Xena' in reference to our Mistress, and will bring it to her attention as soon as possible._ "

" _Crap..._ "

 

 

  

 

 


End file.
